Dwie sekundy
by KagaYuuki
Summary: Krótkie opowiadanko na podstawie niewielkiego komiksu MidoTaka :)


Dwie sekundy

Podczas przerwy obiadowej w klasie zawsze zostajemy sami. Każdego dnia specjalnie zapominam swojego obento, żebym mógł zjeść połowę Twojego, które zawsze sam sobie przygotowujesz.

Uwielbiam je. A odkąd zacząłeś przygotowywać go więcej, byśmy oboje się najedli, uwielbiam je jeszcze bardziej.

Tak dobrze mnie znasz, a jednocześnie nie wiesz o mnie nic.

Ostatnio mówiłeś, że lubisz wyglądać przez okno ze swojego miejsca. Widać stąd kolorowe kwiaty, które zasadziły dziewczyny z naszej klasy, a także drzewo wiśni, które zakwita każdej wiosny. Powiedziałeś, że to naprawdę piękny widok.

Ale wiesz, Shin-chan, gdybyś był mną, wiedziałbyś, że jest widok piękniejszy od tego za oknem.

To widok Twojej śpiącej twarzy.

Każdego dnia podczas przerwy obiadowej, tuż po zjedzeniu swojej części obento, podpierasz głowę dłonią i zamykasz oczy. Gdybyś tylko wiedział, z jaką niecierpliwością czekam na ten moment... .

Wiatr, który dostał się przez otwarte okno, rozwiewa delikatnie twoje włosy. Marszczysz lekko brwi, ale nadal drzemiesz. Twoja twarz wydaje się być taka spokojna. Oddychasz miarowo.

Jesteś... taki piękny.

Unoszę dłoń, by dotknąć Twojej twarzy, ale szybko reflektuję się i cofam ją, dotykając swoich ust. Zastanawiam się, jak smakują Twoje usta. Czy obudzisz się, jeśli posmakuję ich ten jeden, jedyny raz...?

Słyszę jakiś szelest, ale jestem zbyt zmęczony, by unieść powieki. Wiatr rozwiewa moje włosy, które łaskoczą mnie po twarzy. Trochę mi to przeszkadza, ale...

Kilka dni temu powiedziałeś, że lubisz moje włosy...że wyglądają pięknie, kiedy opadają na moje czoło. Tego samego dnia, gdy mi to oznajmiłeś, poszedłem do fryzjera, by je ściąć. Ale w ostatniej chwili rozmyśliłem się.

Jest we mnie pewna część, która nieświadomie Ci ulega. Podporządkowuje się Tobie i Twoim głupim zachciankom. Czy zauważyłeś to i zacząłeś z premedytacją wykorzystywać?

Bo naprawdę trzeba być idiotą, żeby każdego dnia zapominać o zabraniu ze sobą posiłku do szkoły. Zwłaszcza, jeśli po lekcjach ma się trening.

Słyszę ciche szurnięcie krzesłem. Nie otwieram jednak oczu, dalej udając, że śpię. Robię to każdego dnia, bo to ułatwia mi zachowanie spokoju, gdy jestem z tobą sam na sam.

Czasami w Twojej obecności moje serce bije jak szalone. Kiedy wymawiasz moje imię, w dodatku z ,,-chan'' na końcu, mam wrażenie, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć z mojej piersi. Nie potrafię się opanować, więc jestem dla Ciebie oschły.

Bakao.

Czuję na twarzy ciepły powiew i z pewnością nie jest to wiatr. Moje serce podchodzi mi do gardła, ale nadal nie otwieram oczu. Staram się uspokoić, bo mam wrażenie, jakby Twoja twarz znajdowała się właśnie centymetr od mojej.

Czy ta przerwa nie trwa za długo?

Dotyk na moich ustach jest niczym muśnięcie motyla. Tak delikatne, że aż ledwo wyczuwalne. Czuję je jednak. Ciepło Twoich warg.

Dwie sekundy.

Ten pocałunek nie trwał dłużej.

Ale zapamiętam go na całe życie.

Odwracam się powoli, najciszej, jak tylko mogę. Policzki mnie palą, w oczach czuję łzy, a w sercu, które bije niewyobrażalnie szybko, kotłuje się uczucie wręcz nie do opisania. W głowie krąży tylko jedna myśl: ,,Zrobiłem to. Pocałowałem go.''

Ciekawe, ile nocy spędzę, leżąc w łóżku i nie mogąc zasnąć przez tą jedną, krótką chwilę.

Czuje, że moje uszy płoną. Zawstydzony i zażenowany, ale jednocześnie szczęśliwy, ukrywam twarz w ramionach. Nie podniosę głowy aż do końca przerwy. Nie spojrzę na Ciebie aż do końca zajęć.

A kiedy będziemy razem wracać do domu, znów będę się zachowywał, jakby wcale nie był zakochanym w Tobie idiotą.

Nie czuję już Twojej obecności. Usłyszałem tylko ciche szurnięcie krzesła i Twoje drżące westchnienie. Ostrożnie otwieram oczy i patrzę na Ciebie.

Odwróciłeś się ode mnie i ukryłeś twarz w ramionach. Przyglądam się im dokładnie.

Odezwę się. Podejdę do Ciebie i przytulę Cię. Ale pod warunkiem, że doprowadziłem Cię do płaczu.

Twoje ramiona nie drgają. Nie płaczesz.

Dlaczego czuję się z Tego powodu zawiedziony?

Zawstydzony, przecieram dłonią twarz.

I kto tu jest idiotą?


End file.
